


[综]反派的恋爱素养·番外篇合集

by AslanSS



Category: Naruto, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslanSS/pseuds/AslanSS
Summary: 1. DIO2. 千手扉间3. 宇智波斑
Relationships: Dio Brando/Original Female Character(s), Senju Tobirama/Original Female Character(s), Uchiha Madara/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“对，就是这样……”金发男人贴着她的耳边哄诱，呼出的气息却是滚烫的，西尔维娅忍不住瑟缩了一下，“为我打开双腿。”  
  
DIO的手顺着她的腰线向下滑去，年少的时候他不止一次幻想过这层薄薄的白色睡衣下是什么样，现在他终于有机会掀开它了。  
  
西尔维娅本身穿的就不多，男人的手指很快就摸到了饱满的阴户，他顺着中间的细缝来回摩擦着，感受那处不同的热度。  
  
嘴唇已经因为之前的吸吮变红，但这还不够，他想要把她整个吞吃入腹，DIO低下头舔吻她湿润的双唇，轻轻摩擦撕咬着，那是世界上最柔软的唇瓣。女人并没有回应，但是他不在乎，舌尖深入找到另一个人的纠缠着紧紧不放。  
  
她无奈地闭上双眼，是因为总能想起他年少时候的样子，所以自己才对他如此纵容吗？她根本没有在认真拒绝，牙关被轻易打开，滚烫的舌头在自己的领地里肆意侵略，现在双腿也分开，松垮地被他搭在腰上。  
  
尖利的指甲撕开内裤，DIO随手将它扔在床边的地面上，一边继续深入地吻她，大掌摸到了没有遮拦和阻挡的下体，滑腻的液体沾湿了手指，沉耽于唇舌之交的男人忍不住轻笑了一声。  
  
他从西尔维娅身上离开，居高临下地望着身下的女人，嘴角带着胜利的笑容，他把手掌举到两个人面前，食指和中指分开时中间拉开一丝透明的黏液，DIO眯起蜜糖色的眸子：“看看你，茜茜……你也想要，不是么。”  
  
“回应我。”再一次俯下身亲吻她，男人有些不耐地将她的手臂环在自己背上，手伸向下方专心致志地为她开脱。  
  
见她还是没有投入进来，DIO不满地轻轻咬了一下西尔维娅的舌尖，她吃痛地缩了回去，又被男人拖出来继续纠缠。  
  
她已经无路可退了，泪水从眼角滑落，倏地一下就滑了下去，只留下一条潮湿的痕迹。西尔维娅自暴自弃地环住金发男人坚实的背部，试探着慢慢回应。  
  
冰凉的手指接触到充血挺立而分开的花瓣，她忍不住浑身一抖，条件反射地想要合上双腿，却又被DIO半强迫地推开，甚至分得更大，整个下体一览无余。  
  
男人低下头欣赏为他准备好入处，那里呈现一种正处于兴奋状态的深粉色，连阴蒂也颤抖地露出了头，黑色的指甲尖轻轻划过敏感的肉蒂，西尔维娅惊叫了一声，她当然知道那有多锋利，整个人为了远离危险而向后退去。  
  
“嘘……”DIO怜爱地抚摸她的黑发，嘴唇顺着下巴的线条来到锁骨处吸吮舔吻，“别躲开，我不会弄伤你的。”  
  
他收回尖利的指甲，中指旋转着往躲在缝里的入口顶去，滑腻的液体令他的动作并不那么费力，但也仅仅到此为止了，第二根手指要往里挤入的时候，西尔维娅的腿根不停打颤，娇嫩的穴口受不住这样粗暴的扩张。  
  
她这样一会儿又怎么吃的下他的全部？金发男人双手来到上面揉捏柔软的胸脯，乳尖不知道是因为兴奋还是他的冰冷挺立着，DIO不客气地咬住一边，用嘴唇吸吮、用舌头逗弄，直到听见女人逐渐加重的喘息和忍耐不住的呻吟才换到另一边。  
  
“唔……别咬……！”口中发出甜腻的声音，吸血鬼的尖牙时不时咬到脆弱的部位，她不满地推他的肩膀。  
  
而趁着西尔维娅的注意力全放在胸前，DIO突兀地将两根手指插入身下的小口，女人难过地呜咽了一声，腿根处的肌肉不停发抖，她完全被撑开了，这个身体还没有经历过那么多，DIO对于她来说太多了。  
  
没有几下他就摸到了那处让她发出更多他喜欢的声音那点，男人一边用两指扩张绷紧的甬道，一面按压着那块娇嫩的软肉，他集中精力进攻敏感点，满意地发现西尔维娅的腰受不住地供起来，柔软的胸脯贴在他的胸肌和腹肌处来回摩擦。  
  
这还不够，DIO的拇指放在花蒂上用力揉捏按压，女人立刻发出一声高亢的呻吟，他几乎一只手就能握住她整个下体，男人眯起眼睛打量她逐渐变得愉悦的神色：“乖，就是这样……”  
  
她的体质异常敏感，刚刚将她带回来在地下室的那一次，他还没揉几下阴蒂，西尔维娅就呻吟着到了。DIO观察着身下的女人，这次也一定用不了多久。果然内壁开始缩得更紧，纠缠着他的手指不放，只要一想到马上就要进入到这里，他几乎硬的发痛。  
  
趁着西尔维娅软绵绵地呻吟着享受温和的阴蒂高潮时，DIO猛地抽出手指，他低下头用两只手握住她的腿根分开，阴蒂充血挺立着被他弄得发红，两片花瓣刚刚被他的手指撑开，还没来得及合上的小洞瑟缩着，一张一阖仿佛还在等待更大的东西进入。  
  
DIO低下头轻咬女人的耳垂，西尔维娅偏过头躲开时又凑过去吻她的唇，男人掐着她的膝窝，圆润硕大的顶端来回磨蹭入口，更多的爱液蹭在了柱体上，他沉下腰坚定而不容置疑地缓缓推入，但并没有忘记去留意她的神色。  
  
西尔维娅感觉自己要被撕裂了，可实际上却并没有想象中那么疼，她只觉得过分地饱胀，DIO填满了她、堵住了那张不听话不停往外流水的小嘴，穴口被撑得薄薄一层，她屏住呼吸哽咽着等待他全部进入，眼睛睁大的同时眼眶也变得湿润。  
  
“没事的，好孩子……”视线里只剩下那抹蜜棕色，男人在她耳边用甜蜜的声音哄诱安慰着，他吻去新的泪珠，可下身却等不及开始抽插了，紧致的内壁夹得他有些痛，DIO舔她的耳垂，亲吻她的脖子和锁骨，“放松一点。”  
  
她突然意识到现在DIO已经比这个身体的年龄还要大了，自己“现在”不过还是18岁，而DIO已经因为不知道的原因活了一百多年了。原本她眼里的孩子现在在床上反过来叫她乖孩子，西尔维娅的脸更红了，她难耐地呻吟，更多的泪珠跟着滚下来。  
  
虽然她在哭，可脸上却并没有痛苦的神色，他不知道她为什么要流泪，不过很快DIO就将这些忘在了脑后，见西尔维娅没有感到不适，他摆动腰臀加大了幅度，不出意外地听到了她哭唧唧的呻吟声，好像他真的欺负了她一样——不过他确实在“欺负”她，这反而让他更加兴奋。  
  
硕大的顶部直接找到了敏感点，来回碾压摩擦，男人甚至坏心地在那块软肉上打转，刚刚高潮了一次的西尔维娅根本经受不住这样的折磨，小穴立刻绞得更紧：“别、别一上来就——！”  
  
“但是你喜欢这样，不是吗？”他嘲弄一般又顶了一下，挑衅地望着她，而西尔维娅确实因此变得更加柔软，双腿无力地敞开，她的小腹跟着绷紧，浑身都在用力想要把那个坏东西推出体外。  
  
DIO加快了抽插的速度，把她未说出口的辩解全部撞碎，那些不成句子的话语全部化为意味不明的呻吟，她想要往后退，可刚刚拱起腰就被男人重新按了下去，他强迫她全部接受那些强烈得可怕的快感，不允许她再从他身下逃走。  
  
她的宫口浅得可怜，顶端不怎么费力就能找到更隐秘的入口，但现在还不是进入的时候，他要让她先到一次。  
  
他按住西尔维娅的小腹，性器因此能更紧密地顶在敏感点上，男人不再大开大合地抽插，而是集中攻击那一块软肉，女人浑身都因此颤抖着，她扒着他的肩膀渴望向上移动一点，然而小肚子上的手按得死死的——DIO甚至自己都能感受到他的东西在她身体里抽动，穴肉不规则地痉挛着，脚趾忍不住蜷缩在一起。  
  
“为我高潮。”他捏住敏感的花蒂恶劣地一掐，西尔维娅立刻紧绷着尖叫泄了出来，穴肉抽搐着绞紧，双重刺激一瞬间就将她抛上云端，她可怜地哽咽着，只能接受这过度的快感，然而DIO并没有放过她，还在继续向里顶弄。  
  
就趁着她还在高潮时，男人将西尔维娅翻过去，压下腰的同时抬起她的臀部，DIO俯下身舔吻她的后颈，用尖利的犬牙啃咬。性器被全部抽出，然后就着这个最容易进入到深处的姿势狠狠全部插入，娇嫩的宫口被破开，他又在她身前找到阴蒂揉捏那块脆弱的软肉。  
  
西尔维娅崩溃一般地哭出来，下身堆积过多的快感无处宣泄，她只能一张一阖地收缩着穴肉，他根本不给她一丁点喘息的机会，几乎是强制一样让她攀上了第二次高潮，如果不是DIO还捞着她的腰，她现在就要滩在床上了。  
  
身下的黑发女人如同熟透的果实发出诱人的香气，可怜的小口已经被他完全操开了，顺服地包裹着他的性器，连苞宫的入口也合不上，次次都被坚硬的阴茎打开，宫口的一圈软肉吸吮着收缩，男人在她身后发出喟叹。  
  
“真可怜，茜茜，看看你现在的样子。”DIO贴在她耳后轻声说，她如同雌兽一般在他身下承受着他给予的快感，双腿无力地颤抖着，每次抽插都能顶出一声甜到发腻的呻吟。  
  
现在他终于满足了，他已经得到了她，她的哭叫和求饶只会让他更加兴奋，他甚至想要把她操到说不出话、在他面前因快感高潮失禁，这样她就完全属于他了。西尔维娅了解他的过去、他的一切，这不公平，只有这样做他才能看见她最私密的样子，她的全部模样。  
  
“不……求你……”她哽咽地说，身后的男人还是没有放过她的意思，她快要受不住了，敏感点被一次次撞击，时不时还趁她毫无防备破开花芯进入苞宫，穴肉拼命地推拒着，却只能在收缩回来时将性器吸吮的更紧。  
  
“叫我的名字。”男人再次加快速度，还不够，他想要让她不停地高潮、为他绽放，女人达到顶点时欲仙欲死的表情让他痴迷，无论怎么看都觉得不够。  
  
她被干得双眼失焦，茫然的盯着四柱床一角的帷幔，DIO像是得不到回应就不满的坏孩子，他毫不留情地碾压鞭笞着那块敏感的软肉，一边拨开花瓣残忍地揉搓红肿的阴蒂，女人立刻抖着腰小小地泄了一下。  
  
“D、DIO……”她屈服了，不再反抗，任由男人一次次进入到身体的最深处，顺从地打开身体接纳DIO的全部。  
  
“好乖。”金发男人找到她的嘴唇轻轻吸吮亲吻，西尔维娅的配合令他满意，可他并不会因此停下，“我们还有很长时间……”


	2. Chapter 2

《反派的恋爱素养》月见花时·木叶篇番外  
  
警告：现代au，ABO，A柱A扉A斑xO茜茜，私设多，np注意！  
本章为扉间part  
  
（一）  
  
白发男人根本没有费工夫去抬腕看表，今天在公司耽误了太久，出来的时候天色已经黑了下来。大哥和斑还在办公室里加班，现在正好是年末，事务都堆到了一起，能分出来他一个先走已经实属不易。  
  
茜茜的发情期提前到了，下午的时候在群里说了这句消息之后就再也没有声了，可是他们当时一个都脱不了身。大哥和斑本身就是不到死线不办事的性格，倒是如同往常一样，他先结束工作了。  
  
即使这是繁华地段最好的高层，直梯也是顶配，速度甚至要比公司直达顶部的还要快，可现在还是显得慢吞吞。扉间抬起头，电梯门上方的方框里正一点点往上跳数字，男人难得烦躁地松了松领带。  
  
Omega数量极为稀少，已知的刚刚分化之后便被身边的Alpha们瓜分了，僧多粥少，现代的基因能够做到不限制一对一之后，一O配多A的现象就变得普遍了。  
  
西尔维娅是顶级的Omega，发情期几乎可以称得上是惨烈二字，现在又拖了这么长时间没有得到缓解——自从和他们几个在一起之后，茜茜就不再用抑制剂了，他们中总会有人陪在她身边的。这次原本是特意错开了她的发情期，哪知道又提前了。  
  
一从电梯里出去，防盗门都关不住的花香味漏出来到走廊里，扉间开始庆幸这间公寓一层只有一家住户的设计了，没有门卡的话电梯也不会经停这层，除非有什么人从逃生通道路过——谁脑子不好使从30多层路过呢？  
  
可这同时也说明西尔维娅的信息素浓度已经达到了峰值，现在他开始担忧她的状况了。茜茜从小就和千手家订下婚约，他自然也跟大哥一样最后会和她在一起，后来是宇智波斑横插一脚，在她上学还没分化的时候认识了。不过这自然也代表她第一次发情期就被很好的照顾，这些年来还从未自己经历过。  
  
门一打开，更加浓郁的花香扑面而来，千手扉间忍不住皱了皱眉，随手把身后的防盗门带上，如果不是同样顶级的Alpha，肯定会被如此高浓度的信息素熏得头疼，一瞬间就被Omega带到发情期中去。  
  
他还保持着理智——不如说过于清醒了，还有心思把公文包放在玄关的柜子上，屋子里没有一盏灯是打开的，他在门厅处找到了总开关，全部都打开之后试探着轻声问道：“茜茜？”  
  
没有人回答，他怀疑她一定是晕过去了，看来晚饭是肯定没有吃，在亲自解决问题之前，扉间划开屏幕飞速在群里打字让一会儿过来的人带些补充体力的吃的，然后可怜的手机就被扔在了沙发上。  
  
“茜茜？”他再一次问道，先是去她自己的卧室看了一眼，没人，然后再挨个屋子找过去。不得不说，家里人多的话，房间显得就有些过于复杂了，他们还有各自的书房，娱乐室小影厅也一应俱全，一时间还真的想不到她在哪里。  
  
最后男人敏锐地发现衣帽间打开了一条小缝，这是男士们专用的那间，茜茜的衣服不会放在这里，而他们几个人都有关门的习惯，扉间推开门，果然屋内的信息素浓度更上一层。  
  
小房间内像是遭劫了一样，他们几个的西装外套和衬衫扔了一地，最后扉间在那堆衣服里发现了女人的身影。西尔维娅蜷缩在一个衣服搭建而成的小堡垒里安静地睡着——Omega发情时的筑巢行为，没有信息素的安抚她就会自动找残留的味道最多的地方。  
  
千手扉间叹了口气，无奈地掐了掐眉心，他弯下腰把昏睡的女人捞在一边的手臂里，另一只手想要尽量挽救还能救得回来的衣服，翻了几下之后发现必须要全部送到洗衣店里重新熨烫。  
  
“醒醒，你在这里睡了多久了？怎么还能在地板上睡着，不知道会着凉么。”他用一种责备的语气念叨，但手里的动作还是比他的外表应该会有的更加轻柔，西尔维娅睡得不沉，最开始屋子里灯亮的时候就已经转醒了，可沉重的身体让她不想动弹。  
  
“唔……是扉间回来了啊。”黑发女人迷迷糊糊地说着，眼睛努力半睁开之后又缓缓合上，比起她表面上消沉的态度，身体却主动贴上了男人还穿着西装的身躯。  
  
在信息素浓度这么高的狭小空间，扉间额角开始流汗，虽然意识清醒但不代表他不会受到影响，这回他彻底松开领带抽出来扔在那堆可怜的衣服上，让西尔维娅坐在自己一边小臂上，单手解开了西装的扣子。  
  
女人立刻从正面缠上来，两只胳膊环在他的脖子上，小狗狗一样用鼻子蹭他衬衫的领子，企图多得到一些能让她好受的Alpha信息素。她只穿了一条丝绸吊带睡裙，已经变得坚硬挺立的乳头透过薄薄的衬衫贴在男人坚实的胸膛上，扉间立刻不想管那些其他的事情了。  
  
“马上。”他捏了捏女人后颈处的皮肉，哑声安慰着，改用双手将她抱起来，大步走回她的卧室。  
  
可能是下午的时候她刚好在这里发情了，打开的空调都没有关上，屋内明显比外面冷上几度，娇气的女人不乐意地睁开眼睛，扉间只好从床头柜上摸到遥控器按下红色按钮，再放回去的时候一大半都在外面，晃了几下掉在地上，不过没有人在意那些小小的事情。  
  
两个人的嘴唇已经粘在一起，西尔维娅主动汲取着，舌尖缠着男人的不放，扉间就着动作将她压在床上，一边回应她难得主动的索取，一边脱掉身上仅剩的衣服。  
  
男人粗糙的手指把轻飘飘没有任何防御的睡裙推到腰际，纯棉内裤的底部又湿又潮，他不怎么费力地扒下那片布，透明的水液被分开时拉成丝，上面一片黏腻，她应该已经等了很久了。他轻轻拍了拍湿漉漉的阴部，那条细缝了，甚至过分的发出水声，于是他便不再警告，直接伸入了两根手指。  
  
西尔维娅的一声呻吟被他吞进嘴里，她偏过头躲开，下身却主动迎上一般角度更大地分开了双腿：“直、直接进来吧。”  
  
柔软的内壁吸吮粗糙的手指，热情地挤压，扉间在她唇边带着愉悦哼笑一声，虎牙轻轻咬了咬西尔维娅的嘴角，没有立刻执行她的“命令”，有些毛茸茸的头缓缓来到了胸前，隔着丝绸睡裙吸舔乳尖。  
  
这立刻得到了女人不满地轻哼，他又用舌尖迅速玩弄了几下，才将那对柔软的奶子从蕾丝胸口处托出来，按照她的意愿吸吮。当女人的手臂再次环上他的背时，扉间把手指抽出来，掐着她的膝盖窝按在床单上，下身一沉便挤了进去。  
  
西尔维娅立刻发出一声满足的喟叹，好像一直漏水的窟窿终于被好好堵上，硕大的性器将细窄的穴道全部填满，若是平时的话她一定会因为微微的胀痛不满地拍打扉间的胸口，可发情期让那一点微不足道的疼痛成为最好的催情剂。  
  
见她没有任何不适，白发男人轻车熟路地找到那个能让她发出更加甜腻呻吟的点，每次插入时顶端都压在那处来回摩擦，没几次西尔维娅就开始抖着腰蜷起脚趾，比起平时那些调情，现在主要的任务是满足她的发情期。  
  
她因为激烈的动作不可控制地往上躲，扉间太了解她了，磨得她受不了地摇头，发硬的乳头贴在男人的胸肌上来回摩擦：“唔，别总一直顶那里呀……”  
  
听见这句话，男人的动作顿了一下，他从善如流地退出来一些，西尔维娅刚松了半口气，可紧接着那一下激烈到让她差点咬了舌头。  
  
饱满的顶部撑开了更细更窄的甬道，那里通向神秘的花壶，想要真正满足她的发情期，就一定要操开这里，在小小的子宫里面射入他的东西才行。  
  
西尔维娅惊叫一声，生气地拍了一下男人的胸膛，可这对于扉间来说像是挠痒痒一样，他轻笑起来，覆在她身上挑了挑眉：“我可是按照你说的去做了。”  
  
“不是，你——”然而男人没有再给她辩解的机会，薄唇再一次吻上那张想要喋喋不休的小嘴，有力的腰臀摆动，性器在湿热的穴道内抽送。如果在发情期，偶尔强硬一点的动作是不会惹人厌的，他能把握好这个度，就比如虽然她最开始不轻不重地咬了一下他的舌尖，可立刻又跟他纠缠在一起。  
  
敏感点在被进入的时候碾过，通往生殖腔的窄口又被撑开，在扉间又插了几下之后，西尔维娅就忍不住弹着腰僵直了身体，可怜兮兮地哼了几声，白发男人并没有放过她，反而过分地重重抽插几下，娇嫩的甬道痉挛着收缩，不受控制地收紧了，夹得男人也漏出一声喟叹。  
  
西尔维娅小小地去了一次，瞳孔涣散，接吻的动作停滞了，好一会儿才知道松开男人继续纠缠她的嘴巴大口喘气，情热暂时褪去了一些，这时候她才完全清醒过来，不好意地想要往后躲。扉间握着她的腰把女人重新拽回来，沾满淫水的阴部撞在他的胯上，她懒洋洋地呻吟了一声，不满地扭动身体。  
  
为了让她快速重回状态，扉间带着常年握笔的茧的手指摸到湿滑的结合处，拨开花瓣上方找到花蒂，那里正因为动情而挺立着，只是稍微按揉一会儿，西尔维娅就又抱着他的脖子缠了上来，伸出舌尖舔男人的嘴唇，想要埋在自己身体里的东西动一动。  
  
如果平时她也能像现在这么热情就好了，扉间扶着她的肩膀让她翻了个身，性器上的冠状沟壑剐蹭着敏感的内壁，西尔维娅呜咽出声，后颈被叼住细细啃咬时变成一声拉长的呻吟。她能感觉到火热的舌头和尖尖的犬齿在那上面作乱，腰肢被按下去更好地与身后的人结合，高潮过后的身子还很软，臀部几乎是被捞起来再次进入。  
  
不是发情期期间扉间要是这么磨来磨去她一定会不耐烦地拍开他，可是现在Alpha的唾液能暂时缓解她的情热，她任由白发男人对着那处又啃又咬，轻吟着感受下身被慢吞吞的进入，虽然缓慢，但力度却完全不小，每一次都坚定而不容置疑地撑开窄小的花径，他就快打开最后的防线了。  
  
很快男人就不满足于这样的温存，他从身后绕到小腹处，向下摸到细缝再次找到花蒂，这次用食指和拇指揉搓，西尔维娅的腰塌地更低了，想要躲开让她头晕目眩的快感，可身体里埋着的巨物也跟着重新动起来，后颈处火热的舌头最后重重舔了几下，尖利的牙齿刺破皮肤，清冷的雪一般的信息素被注入Omega的腺体，现在房间里问起来像是雪山上的莲花了。  
  
本来信息素的结合就够让她眼前满是白光了，可男人偏偏在这个时候撞开了宫口，整个前端都被含在温暖湿润的花壶里，Omega自己分泌的淫液也因此被挤出来充满甬道。两个人终于完美地契合在一起，身下的女人发出一声小小的哀嚎，带着哭腔的呻吟中难掩快意，他知道她喜欢这个，空气中花蜜般粘稠纠缠着他的不放的信息素已经暴露了这点。  
  
他不再全部抽身出来，而是死死顶在里面操弄小小的苞宫，光是撞击宫口就能让她摇着头求饶，更别说这样直接的刺激，西尔维娅浑身都在发抖，大腿根控制不住地痉挛，却被男人用体重压着哪也去不了，她觉得自己马上就要死掉了，花穴的软肉讨好地吸吮体内的性器，想要让扉间快一点结束这种甜蜜的折磨。  
  
整个发情期要持续的时间很长，他还不着急这一时，见到她能承受的也差不多只有这些了，扉间伏下身子低头从侧面找到西尔维娅的唇，她配合地侧过头与男人唇舌纠缠，发出让人脸红的水声，但完全比不过结合处交媾的声响。  
  
最后她被按着腰翘着小屁股狠狠操弄了几十下，挣扎哭叫着高潮时，Alpha在她体内成结，射入的微凉液体终于暂时熄灭了恼人的燥热，扉间紧紧贴在她背上的胸膛离开，他帮她翻身好让她更好地呼吸，西尔维娅趴在扉间怀里缓了好一会儿才止住大腿的哆嗦。  
  
男人粗糙的手指摸摸她的唇，有些干涩，他掀开被子正要起身：“你有些脱水，我去拿——”  
  
西尔维娅扯着他的手腕不肯让他离开，软绵绵的没什么力气，他只要轻轻一挣就开了，可扉间立刻坐了回去，柔声说道：“我不走，只是去厨房给你拿水，你需要补充水分。”  
  
他俯身亲吻她的眉毛和眼睑，说一些平常绝对不会从那双薄唇里吐出来的情话轻声安慰，但女人拉得更紧了，扉间只好把自己刚刚脱下来的衬衫拿给茜茜让她抱在怀里，那上面还留有他的信息素和气味：“我保证马上就回来，不会扔下你一个人的。”  
  
西尔维娅这才恋恋不舍地松开手，她抱紧那轻飘的衣服，衬衫马上就缩成一片快要看不见了，样子显得有些可怜，刚刚结合过后Alpha一旦显示出要离开的迹象，Omega就会十分不安。扉间叹气，如果另外两个人哪怕在一个，这个时候也能照顾她让她安心。  
  
“那你快一点。”她不情愿地说，扉间再一次亲吻她的鼻梁并保证之后，西尔维娅才肯看着他的背影离开房间。


	3. Chapter 3

《反派的恋爱素养》月见花时·木叶篇番外  
  
警告：现代au，ABO，A柱A扉A斑xO茜茜，私设多，np注意！  
本章为斑part

宇智波斑一进门就开始皱鼻子，屋子里飘满了之前两个人的信息素，其中让他厌恶的是同为Alpha的千手扉间的信息素。  
  
他把手里拎着的纸袋放在开放式厨房的吧台上，白发男人只穿了一条黑色长裤，背对着他在冰箱里拿出一瓶矿泉水，扉间猜测一定是斑，至少他还能比大哥强点，不到公司关门柱间都不带完成任务的。  
  
“营养液没有存货了。”他把手里的矿泉水瓶随手扔给身后的人，听见“啪”一声被接住的声音，“我出去买。”

一般在这种时候，他们会回避彼此来给对方腾出更多的时间和空间。  
  
营养液是发情期的必需品，尤其是顶级的Omega、再加上她有三个Alpha，体力消耗之大根本不可能靠吃饭补回来，况且吃得那么饱再做可不是什么明智的选择，她自己也不舒服。  
  
黑发男人点点头，又重新把放下的纸袋拿起来，见到外包装上的牌子，扉间挑了挑眉。  
  
那是西尔维娅最喜欢的餐厅之一的南瓜羹，对他来说有些过于甜腻了，可是一到发情期她就喜欢吃这种“不正常”的东西——平时她和他们一样是咸口党，家里唯一一个例外便是宇智波斑。  
  
店不在回家的路上，要另外开车绕远特意去买，也就只有茜茜才能让宇智波斑这样的男人做到如此地步了。 

“我进去看看她怎么样了。”扔下这句话，把外套也甩在了沙发上，宇智波斑“通知”了千手扉间后便大踏步向女主人的房间走去。

忽略那丝冰冰凉的Alpha信息素，把西尔维娅的单独剥离出来，高浓度的Omega气味让他也忍不住松了松领口，觉得喉咙发紧。

现在不是他的发情期，可马上也要被诱导进入了。他们几个的发情期都不太准确，一般都是顺着西尔维娅的时间来的，譬如这次她提前了，他们也会跟上。

推开门，一股凉气立刻飘了出来，宇智波斑瞟了一眼空调的温度，有些低，但对于处在情热当中的人来说却是正好的。西尔维娅正把一件衬衫攥在手里，闭着眼睛蜷成一团躺在床上假寐。

“起来喝点水了。”他走过去坐在床沿掀开被子的一角，听到声音变了，西尔维娅慵懒地掀开眼皮又很快合上，不情愿地换了个方向背对着他。

男人叹了口气，和他们在一起这些年，她越发娇惯了，可是他们几个还能拿她怎么办呢？

斑不客气把那个淡蓝色、被捏的皱巴巴的衬衫从她手中抢出来扔在地上，从配色就能看出来属于刚刚离开那个男人。他靠近一些，发现Omega的嘴唇发干，没有营养液确实是个麻烦事，她几乎没有体力来继续下一场性爱，可情热还没有完全过去，她必须经历这个。

见西尔维娅还懒踏踏地不愿意动弹，他干脆把自己的衣服全部脱掉，拧开水瓶含住一口，掐住她的下巴让她转过来，作势要亲自将水渡给她。这回西尔维娅立刻起身了，伸手去抢他手中的瓶子：“好啦，我自己喝还不行吗。”

男人低沉地哼了一声，她听出点不满的意味，等喝完足够的水将空瓶随手扔在地上之后，却发现斑已经握住了刚才扉间留在床头柜上的领带，大手捏住两个细腕绕几圈打了一个不松不紧的结。

“你这是做什么？”

他没有回答她，这是抬眼又深深看向她浅绿色的眸子，随后在她的惊呼中反握着她的大腿将她的身体拉下，双腿打开露出中间的美景。刚刚这里有被简单地用私处湿巾清理过，此时两瓣肉唇微微张开着，湿漉漉的还挂着透明粘腻的淫液，可是那道细缝已经合上了，只露出顶端微微有些肿胀的花蒂。

男人的手臂穿过膝盖窝，将西尔维娅的两条腿挂在手肘上，俯身舔舐她的颈窝，在她偏过头咯咯笑着躲过时，又轻轻咬上因此送得更高的双乳。西尔维娅发出一声喟叹，在斑用牙齿轻磨时倒吸一口凉气。

已经红肿的乳尖此时早就经受不起这样的折磨了，斑换了种方式，吸吮舔弄着又硬起来的乳首，嘴唇离开时已经深红色的果实泛着水光。

“把我的手松开啦。”西尔维娅抬起头不满地说着，又因为男人的舌尖一路顺着小腹向下而仰过头去。

斑用已经暗哑的声音拒绝了她的撒娇：“不行。”

女人马上就知道了原因。

他的头埋在她的双腿中间，炽热的呼吸喷洒在最敏感的部位，还不用他做什么，西尔维娅就难耐地动了动身子，想要把两条腿合上。意识到自己选择了错误的姿势，这次斑把她的膝盖按在床单上，强迫她打开双腿。

即使已经过了这么长时间，在开灯的情况下这样被人注视私处，西尔维娅还是会觉得难以接受，浑身肌肉紧绷。然而在Alpha的信息素大量散发出来之后，她的身子就软了下来，不得不接受斑的“命令”。

Alpha温和地舔舐充血变得饱满嫩滑的花瓣，将它们吞进嘴里品尝一般吸舔，逼迫她发出让他满意的声音，舌尖拨弄开闭合的细缝，微量的信息素接触到她的皮肤，更多的淫液因此从那个隐秘的地方泄露出来，但他知道这还不是能给她带来最多快感的。

“唔嗯……别、别舔那里，好脏……”西尔维娅顶在枕头上无助地摇晃着脑袋，但这种拒绝却完全不会进入到男人眼中。那条灵活的舌头钻进花穴，她感觉到那股恼人的情热又回来了，包裹着让她哪里也去不了。

而这一切不过是为了让她有个心理准备的提醒而已，斑抬起头拉开距离，在他的视线注释下，那个入口违背主人的意愿，张合地更加明显了，蠕动着似乎迫切需要什么东西进入。

“自己把腿分好，不要乱动。”下达了这样的命令之后，斑不再按着西尔维娅的膝盖，她也真的没有合起腿来，任由Alpha将粗糙的中指缓缓插入那个已经做好准备的小口中。

Omega发出一道甜腻的呻吟，见她没有任何不适，斑紧接着也将食指加了进去，摸索着一下子按到了敏感点上。他太了解她了，知道如何才能让她立刻进入状态。西尔维娅的大腿因此紧绷了一瞬，刚要合起来的时候又想起斑刚才的话，只好又颤抖着将双腿分得更开。

他一边有规律地按压着敏感点，一边低下头伸出舌尖，轻轻划过肿胀的花蒂，引得她小小的尖叫了一声。黑发男人终于露出一个微小的、得逞的笑容，趁她毫无防备的时候直接吸上暴露在外的肉粒。

他用嘴唇包裹住它，用舌尖快速地挑逗、用牙齿轻咬，然后逐渐加大力气吸舔那个脆弱的小东西，西尔维娅发出高亢、带着哭腔的呻吟：“不行——斑，不要、我受不了……唔……”

先前已经做过一次，这里经受了不少折磨，现在的快感更像某种雪上加霜。下体的一切感觉都集中在那两点上，内部外部同时受到刺激，腿芯中间已经要热的爆炸了，她绷直了身体，终于知道为什么斑一定要将她的双手绑起来，过多的快感立刻让她眼前发白，不顾一切地激烈挣扎起来。

“不要舔了……呜呜……”

然而越是这样，Alpha的动作越加过分，斑加快了手指抽插的动作，竭尽所能地去刺激饱受摧残的花蒂，感受着吸着他手指的肉壁开始不规律地迅速收缩，最后指尖狠狠按在敏感点的同时，残忍地咬住完全外露的肉粒向外拉扯了一下。

Omega的身体弓起来浑身僵住，连尖叫的声音都发不出来，张开嘴巴无声地度过这个让她脑中炸开白光的剧烈高潮，躯干久久停留在空中没有落下来。花穴过分地喷出一道透明的水液，她潮吹了。

“……呼吸。”斑起身捏着西尔维娅的下巴，可女人的目光依旧涣散，他只好低下头轻咬她的嘴唇，这次她感觉到了，伸出舌尖回应Alpha的亲吻。

过了好一会儿，她才缓缓松懈下来，大口的呼吸着新鲜空气，有些委屈地望着身上的男人，声音里还带着点没有散去的哭腔：“把那个解开吧。”

他将领带的活结解开，握住女人的手腕摸了一下，有一点点凹陷下去的痕迹，她挣扎的动作太激烈了，有些泛红。

“抱歉。”他的唇落在留下印迹的地方，西尔维娅不在意地摇摇头，将手臂环在斑的脖子上。她分开双腿，喘息着将自己的下体贴近他，圆润的顶端在她的入口处磨蹭，沾上更多的液体，时不时顶上前面的肉蒂。

“唔，进、进来吧……”她有些难耐地说，斑应该也等了够久了。男人低下头深深吻住她，Omega热切地回应，他享受这难得主动的时刻，双手掐住西尔维娅的腰，沉下身子缓慢而坚定地一点点进入她的身体。

明明刚才已经做过了一次，此时依旧是紧闭的穴道被柱体撑开，她难耐地皱着眉，眼睛却忍不住低头看着他是如何插进来的。火热的阴茎毫不费力地一下子就进入到最里面，挤出不少透明的液体，顺着股沟低落到一片混乱的床单上，两片肉瓣紧密地贴合在柱身上，西尔维娅嘤咛一声，等完全接纳了Alpha的性器，这才小心翼翼地吐出一口气。

斑缓缓加快抽插的速度，一只手从她脑后环过，压着她的头偏向另一边，舔咬暴露出来的小巧耳垂，顺着下颌线的线条向下，啃咬亲吻她的下巴，而Omega只是抱紧了她的Alpha，喘息着承受他给予的一切。

西尔维娅的腿因为打开了太长时间而止不住打颤，没有营养液补充体力，她已经没有力气了，斑及时地察觉到了这一点，性器还埋在她的花穴中就握着她的腰帮身下的女人翻了个身，顶端抵在敏感点上狠狠碾过，剧烈的运动让她止不住呻吟，津液从一边流出来。

“趴好。”斑轻轻在她的屁股上打了一下，一只手臂捞起腰肢让她的臀部翘起来更好地接受她，身体其他部位都因为无力而软绵绵地趴在床上。然而即使是这样，娇嫩的穴肉还是热情地收缩着挤压体内的性器，她控制不了这个，全身一次次因为过度摩擦敏感点而僵住。

男人粗糙的手指再一次顺着腹部向下面的草丛探去，找到还没有缩回去的阴蒂细细揉捏，西尔维娅立刻吐出一长串带着哭腔的呻吟，她不知道那里有什么好玩的，他们总是喜欢碰她这里，但这也确实让她每次爽到腰部发酸。从后面进入的姿势更深、更重，斑揉捏她臀部的软肉，扒开缝隙注视自己进入她的过程，大量的淫水因为过度的抽插而形成白色的细沫，沾在泛红的花瓣上。

在用指甲掐了一下阴蒂、并感受到Omega死死绞紧的穴肉痉挛着抽搐，他知道她又到了一次，终于肯大发慈悲地放过那个几乎要被玩坏掉的小肉粒。调整了一下姿势，加大力度撞向某个通往花壶的入口。因为刚刚已经被另一个Alpha粗暴地进入过一回，此时宫口红肿着，反而将令男人更难进入了。

“呃、不……”她哭叫着向前爬，想躲过这带着微微刺痛的快感，可是斑很快地反应过来，按住她的腰肢令她不能逃跑，惩罚性地抽了一下臀肉，不容拒绝地利用位置和体重将性器压向更深的地方。西尔维娅控制不住地往下掉眼泪，男人侧过头吻去那些泪珠，身下的动作却与他的温柔截然相反。

花穴已经完全被撑开，毫无保留地接受一次次撞击，甚至有粉红色的嫩肉随着阴茎的进出被带出来，终于在她发出一声变调的尖叫之后，Alpha破开最后的防线进入到了最里面。西尔维娅呜咽着，已经不知道这是第几次高潮，腹部里面又酸又热，过度的快感令她完全头晕目眩，只能隐约感受到身后的男人拨开她的黑发，无数的吻落在肩头和后辈，最后火热的唇贴在腺体处的皮肤上。

她将一只手背过去，斑会意地握住她的手，一边亲吻舔舐散发着花香味信息素的腺体，一边加快了腰臀摆动的速度，肉柱顶端沟壑的突起一次次剐蹭着窄小的入口，装在脆弱的宫壁上带来灭顶的快感，西尔维娅弓着腰绞紧穴肉，几乎要喘不过气来。

男人的另一只手掐在她的腰上几乎要留下指痕，过重的撞击让本就泥泞的结合之处发出更大的水声，突然，Alpha尖利的牙齿刺穿皮肤向腺体中注入信息素，与此同时花壶内的性器顶部膨胀成结，两个人终于一同抵达了云端。

过多的液体注入了小小的子宫，再加上上一个Alpha留下来的东西，将原本平坦的腹部撑出一个微小的弧度，西尔维娅皱眉挣扎着，然而在结消失之前她哪也去不了。斑安慰般轻轻舔舐后颈的皮肤，散发出更多令人安心的气味，最后向前探去找到她的唇，交换一个安抚的吻。

过了一会儿，男人终于抽身出来，将浑身瘫软的女人抱起来走向浴室，声音有些嘶哑：“好了，先简单冲洗一下，你需要补充体力，我买了你喜欢的南瓜粥。”

于是Omega又在他的下巴上落下满意的轻吻。  



End file.
